


Temptation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Captain Allen considers his options.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 7





	Temptation

Depending on who you ask, the Eden Club is either a den for pathetic losers who can’t get a _real_ man or woman, or the greatest thing since the invention of fire.  
  
Androids can’t get pregnant.  
  
Androids don’t get or carry STDs.  
  
And since they get their memories wiped after every session, they can’t tell anyone you were there.  
  
And Captain David Allen would prefer that no one knows he’s here.  
  
There’s a certain level of antipathy towards androids in law enforcement, mostly because human beat-cops are slowly being replaced by androids and everyone knows where it’s going. Eventually androids will be doing everything because humans are too eager to avoid inconvenience than they are to realize the long-term consequences for their dumbass, short-sighted actions.  
  
Incidentally, the Eden Club is one of the few instances where androids aren’t really throwing anyone out of a job: Human porn is sure still a thing, but prostitution’s been illegal in most places for decades and so these androids haven’t taken work from anyone else. The same kind of people willing to meet up with a human hooker for sex will continue to seek them out; and anyone who doesn’t want HIV or the Clap will come here for considerably less risky sex.  
  
As he wanders the dimly-lit rooms, Allen realizes that there’s another appeal to these androids: They’re clean, and you _know_ they’re clean. No worrying about whether or not they’ve bathed in the last week and will smell godawful south of the border. No worrying about tasting morning-breath when you kiss. It’s sex without any of the things that might make it gross or inconvenient.  
  
He stops in front of a glass pod where an android is housed. This one’s male, a blond clad only in a pair of tight underwear that leaves little to the imagination; it leans against the glass and grins at Allen as he watches, not bothering to speak- Allen’s not sure they’d be able to hear each other if he tried. Eventually he moves on, the android giving a little wave as he walks away.  
  
Allen wanders from the red room to the blue room, and eyes up another android in a pod- red-headed female in a bra and panties this time. She gives him a sultry smile, leaning against the back of the pod and wiggling her fingers at him. He looks her over too, considering; she’s not bad-looking. But then, neither was the male.  
  
Eventually, he wanders away from her too.  
  
Allen wanders the club, eyeing the androids dancing on poles or escorting other customers to their rooms. It’s a little eerie to recognize the same face on one android that he’d seen on another a few minutes before. “Hi there,” one android (female with a bob-cut) on a platform coos, spinning to a stop and kneeling down in front of him. “Want to spend some alone-time together?”  
  
“Hm.” Allen considers her, notices glitter sprinkled up and down her arms. She looks a little like a girl he dated some years back; it should be weird, but he’s surprised to find that it excites him. If he were going to take any android to bed, this one would definitely be at the top of the list.  
  
He thinks, and thinks, and then shakes his head.  
  
“Maybe another time.”  
  
She smiles, gaze teasing, and goes back to her pole.  
  
Allen leaves the Eden Club after that.  
  
He goes back to his car and sits for a while, one hand settled on his thigh even when it would be smarter to put it elsewhere. He briefly considers going back in, maybe finding that one android and spending a few minutes in a private room.  
  
_What sort of pathetic loser can’t find another human to fuck?_  
  
He’d be able to dismiss the words a little easier if they weren’t his own, spoken sincerely amongst his men in the locker room when Molina and Chalue had been giggling like _fucking_ schoolgirls over the goddamn Eden Club. It had been an off-the-cuff, snide response to a subject that had aggravated him at the time.  
  
Now Allen is horny and lonely and half-hard in his jeans, but can’t bring himself to be a hypocrite and fuck an android, however attractive they might be.  
  
He sighs, undoes his belt and untucks his shirt and works the fly of his jeans open. “Maybe another time,” Allen mutters as he jacks himself off in his car in the parking lot of a sex club.  
  
Yeah, he’s pathetic, but not pathetic enough to fuck an android.  
  
Not tonight, anyway.  
  
-End


End file.
